A Borgia's Carol
by Gabriel McGregor
Summary: Cesare Borgia est un homme râble, renfermé et avaricieux. Personne ne l'aime et il n'aime personne. Pourtant, une personne tient à le protéger de lui-même. Cette personne n'est autre que Nicoletto Machiavelli, son associé, décédé depuis 7 ans maintenent. Profitant de la veillée de Noël pour le contacter, il lui enverra trois esprits au court de la nuit pour le ramener à la vertue.


_Un petit essai sur le thème de Noël (oui, je sais, je retarde d'environs trois mois XD ) avec une adaptation très libre d'un des conte de Noël les plus légendaire : _A Christmas Carol_ (« _un chant de Noël_ » pour les francophone pur jus) de notre ami _Charles Dickens_. Un auteur que, somme toute, j'apprécie énormément pour son style léger malgré les thèmes abordés par ces récits._

_Je me tente également à essayer de reprendre quelque peu son style afin de garder l'esprit de son « conte ». Ici, ce sera notre bon ami Cesare qui aura le rôle de _Scrooge_, et ses visiteurs nocturnes ne manqueront pas d'à-propos. Mais assez de blabla inutile, je laisse place au texte et vous souhaite d'ores et déjà une excellente lecture._

* * *

**A Borgia's Christmas Carol**

**Chapitre 1 : Ce « brave » Monsieur Borgia**

Florence était réellement une ville magnifique à l'approche de Noël, et certainement bien plus encore la veille de la fête. Pas une vitrine, pas un étale qui ne soit savamment décoré, pour la joie des petits et des grands. Les champs s'élevaient des ruelles, les douces odeurs d'épices s'évadaient par delà les vitrines des pâtissiers, les dindes trônaient dans les boucheries, les vendeurs de marrons faisaient recette comme à aucun autre moment de l'année. Partout, où que les yeux se posent, des sourires, des enfants jouant, des femmes forts bien vêtues, des messieurs fort élégants, des « Joyeux Noël » lâchés à la sauvette entre deux avenues.

La cité était couverte d'une belle neige, comme on en avait plus vu depuis des éons. Hélas, car comme souvent lorsque tout semble parfait il y en a un qui s'immisce, comme un pied-de-nez lancé à la joie ambiante. Hélas, donc, ce magnifique manteau blanc était accompagné d'un froid tout aussi spectaculaire. A même titre que la neige, il n'y avait plus eut de froid aussi mordant depuis… depuis si longtemps pour dire vrai que même le doyen de la ville, s'il eut été interrogé n'aurait sans doute su répondre. Mais comme tout à chacun le savait, le vieil homme, presque centenaire, perdait quelque peu la tête. Il est donc aisé de s'imaginer que s'il n'en avait rien été, il aurait pu évoquer un semblable hiver datant d'une soixantaine d'années tout au plus.

Un froid particulièrement mordant, donc – et pour reprendre le coure de ce récit – enveloppait Florence et une brume épaisse s'élevait peu à peu, au rythme du jour déclinant, du fleuve et envahissait les rues. Les gens pressaient le pas, écourtant leurs souhaits de bonheur pour regagner au plus vite la chaleur de leurs foyers. Petit à petit, alors que les marchands fermaient leur boutiques afin de rejoindre leurs charmantes familles et réveillonner de bon cœur, et ce malgré les tracas qui encombraient certainement leurs esprits d'une manière ou d'une autre. Car s'il y avait bien un jour de l'année où l'on pouvait se permettre de mettre de côté, volontairement ou inconsciemment, ces problèmes, il s'agissait bien du soir du réveillon, non ? C'est du moins ce que tous semblaient affirmer.

Tous, vraiment ? Pourtant, oser ainsi affirmer que tous sans exception considéraient Noël comme un cadeau précieux, qu'il se fallait d'honorer et dont il convenait de profiter pour oublier ses soucis, aurait été contredire vivement l'opinion d'un certain Monsieur Borgia.

Ce brave Monsieur – vous me permettrez de précisé que j'utilise ici le terme « brave » avec toute l'ironie qu'il convient à la description d'un pareil personnage. Ainsi, comme je le disais, ce « brave » Monsieur tenait siège dans un grand bureau, ô combien mal éclairé et mal chauffé, d'une rue secondaire du centre de la cité. Il s'agissait d'un bureau de change, dont la vieille enseigne de bois, grinçante sous les rafales glaciale et en partie vermoulue, indiquait en lettres romanesques « Borgia et Machiavelli ».

Cela faisait des années que le bureau de change portait comme patronyme le nom des deux associés. Une dénomination fortement expirée, à l'avis général des passant, car ce bon Monsieur Machiavelli était enseveli sous une tombe depuis précisément sept longues années, jour pour jour. Le matin de la veille de Noël, sept ans plus tôt, un homme était venu chercher Cesare à son appartement pour lui demander de venir identifier le corps et certifier le décès. Sitôt arrivé chez le croquemort, il ne fallut pas plus de trois secondes à ce _brave_ Monsieur Borgia pour admettre que s'il ne s'agissait point là, allongé dans cet infâme cercueil de pin, les yeux révulsé, les veines du front saillantes sous la peau au teint blafard, les mains croisée sur le torse, de son vieil associé, la ressemblance était si parfaite qu'il aurait pu s'agir d'un jumeau méconnu de tous. Bien sûr, l'hypothèse fut immédiatement balayée, car Cesare Borgia connaissait la vie de son camarade comme sa propre poche. Et Dieu sait s'il y fourrait souvent ses mains, l'étrange bonhomme, en connaissant le moindre centimètre de tissus froid. Il signa donc, sous le regard averti du fossoyeur et de son apprenti, du ministre et du maire, du croquemort et de ses fioles de formole, l'acte de décès en reconnaissant, à vive voix, que son associé était aussi mort que pouvait l'être un clou de cercueil.

Mais revenons, si vous le voulez, à notre récit en cour, et à notre veillée de Noël. Monsieur Borgia, pour poursuivre, était donc installé à son large bureau, tournant le dos à la grande baie de la modeste « boutique » pour ne pas avoir à se préoccuper des passants. Il ne les aimait pas, et en toute sincérité, les gens ne l'aimaient guère plus. Il faut dire, pour mieux comprendre l'hurluberlu, que ce _brave _Monsieur n'était pas un de ces gens dont le bonheur déborde par tous les ports de la peau. Non, Monsieur Borgia était plutôt l'exacte opposée. Froid, distant, grincheux. Jamais un sourire ne venait égayer son visage d'enterrement. Il régnait autour de lui une atmosphère palpable de morosité exacerbée, si bien que, malgré la terrible givrée de ce soir là, où de tout autre soir glacial et neigeux, le froid ne semblait avoir sur lui aucun impacte. Pour preuve : il travaillait de manière forte alerte, inscrivant dans son livret de comptes chaque florin gagné ou déboursé en ce jour, pendant que son ouvrier, installé à une petite écritoire dans la pièce voisine, grelottait littéralement de la tête aux pieds.

Certes, il convient d'admettre que la seule source de chaleur dont il disposait pour lutter contre le froid intense qui s'immisçait dans le comptoir de change était, en plus de la couverture rapiécée posée sur ses épaules, la flamme minuscule d'une chandelle. A la fin de chaque phrase, qu'il traçait dans un grand cahier, il se passait les mains au dessus de la mince flamme. Ensuite, il était obligé d'y réchauffer également la pointe métallique de sa plume pour dégeler l'encre avant de poursuivre sa tâche. Bien sûr, il y avait un poêle dans le coin de la pièce, mais Cesare, avaricieux parmi les avaricieux, n'autorisait d'y faire brûler que deux malheureux bouts de charbon par semaines, trois par grand froid, à l'ouvrier de gérer la vitesse à laquelle il souhaitait les consumer. Hors, en raison des températures polaires de la semaine, il les avait déjà tous terminés.

Alors que l'ouvrier s'apprêtait à défaillir, à se lever et sortir au pas de course de cet endroit maudit où aucune chaleur ne survivait, que la porte s'ouvrit, faisant tinter la clochette de la boutique. Le nouveau venu, ou plutôt la nouvelle venue, était une femme, grande, mince et blonde. Elle portait d'assez beaux atours et un manteau en fourrure d'hermine la protégeait des asseaux incessants du vent mordant.

-Bonjour mon brave Monsieur Auditore, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en venant serrer la main de l'employé. Joyeux Noël à vous et votre famille !

-Je vous remercie, Mademoiselle Borgia, joyeux Noël à vous aussi, lui répondit Federico Auditore, puisqu'il s'appelait ainsi, avec une vivacité retrouvée.

Après avoir échangé ces aimables vœux, la jeune femme se tourna vers le bureau de Cesare et s'en approcha.

-Bonjour Monsieur mon frère ! s'inclina-t-elle respectueusement. Je vous souhaite un gai Noël, et que Dieu vous garde !

L'homme la fixa d'un air hautain et méprisant, et finit par rétorquer d'une voix grinçante :

-Bah, sottise !

-Noël, une sottise, mon frère ?! fit sa sœur d'un air fortement surpris. Ce n'est sans doute point ce que vous vouliez dire.

-Si fait, Mademoiselle ma sœur, rétorqua si froidement l'autre que la température de la pièce, réchauffée quelques instants par la présence de la sœur de ce _brave_ Monsieur Borgia, sembla rechuter brutalement.

-Allons, allons ! reprit gaiement la soeur, quel droit avez-vous d'être triste ? Quelle raison avez-vous de vous livrer à vos chiffres moroses ? Vous êtes déjà bien assez riche ! Ne soyez donc pas de si mauvaise humeur un soir comme celui-là.

-Et comment ne pas l'être, lorsque l'on vit dans un monde de fou tel le notre. Un monde où les gens se réjouisse d'une date, se précipite dans une débauche commercial, font fondre les si maigres économies qu'ils possèdent pour se livrer à une véritable orgie de nourriture. Oui, ma sœur, je ne vois aucune raison de célébrer un jour ou l'on se retrouve plus vieux d'une année, mais pas plus riche d'une heure. D'ailleurs, vous devriez-vous-même y songer, Mademoiselle. Mettez donc votre entrain et votre énergie à épargner votre dote, plutôt que d'encourager votre entourage à une dilapidation de leurs bourses. Ha, si l'on me laissait faire à ma tête, toute personne se baladant impunément avec un « joyeux Noël », ou toute autre bêtise du genre, au bord des lèvres, je le ferais rôtir avec sa dinde avant de l'enterrer avec une branche de houx au travers cœur !

-Mon frère ! s'indigna la jeune femme.

-Ma sœur, poursuivit l'homme, partez donc fêter Noël comme vous le souhaiter, et laissez moi le fêter comme je l'entends.

-Mais vous ne le fêtez pas !

-Et que Dieu, s'il existe bien, m'en préserve !

- Il y a certes quantité de chose dont j'aurais pu retirer quelque bien, sans en avoir profité néanmoins, répondit la jeune femme; Noël entre autres. Mais au moins ai-je toujours regardé le jour de Noël, quand il est revenu, comme un beau jour : un jour de bienveillance, de pardon, de charité, de plaisir. Le seul, dans le long calendrier de l'année, où je sache que tous, hommes et femmes, semblent, par un consentement unanime, ouvrir librement les secrets de leurs cœurs et voir dans les gens au-dessous d'eux de vrais compagnons de voyage sur le chemin du tombeau, et non pas une autre race de créatures marchant vers un autre but. C'est pourquoi, mon oncle, quoiqu'il n'ait jamais mis dans ma poche la moindre pièce d'or ou d'argent, je crois que Noël m'a fait vraiment du bien et qu'il m'en fera encore ; aussi je répète : « Vive Noël ! »

Federico Auditore se mit involontairement à applaudir. Lorsque le regard dur de son employeur tomba sur lui, il su immédiatement qu'il venait de faire une idiotie.

-Que j'entende encore un son venir de votre coin, Monsieur Auditore, et vous pourrez fêter ce soir, en plus de Noël, votre licenciement, gronda froidement Cesare.

-Allons, mon frère, que vous est-il donc arrivé en grandissant pour que l'allégresse de ce jour béni entre tous vous soie ainsi retirée ?

-Peut-être pourriez-vous le demander à votre ami le Bon Dieu, sans doute saura-t-il vous répondre, railla le Borgia, blasphémant sans complexe.

-Baliverne ! rétorqua la jeune femme. Je vous promets que si, par miracle, vous acceptiez de venir déjeuner demain avec nous – car telle était initialement le but de ma visite – J'arriverais à vous faire changer d'avis sur cette merveilleuse fête.

-Bah, sottise !

-Allons, accepté, cela ne vous engage à rien. Je ne vous demande pas de renier vos convictions si celles-ci sont de haïr ouvertement un évènement que tout le monde aime; je souhaite juste vous avoir, pour une fois, en notre compagnie pour un repas de famille. En plus, Archer souhaite vous rencontré depuis si longtemps.

-Quelle chance que cela ne soit en aucun cas réciproque ! railla l'homme. Si je me suis bien abstenu de le rencontrer jusqu'à présent ce n'était point sans raison, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais me laisser aller à reconsidérer l'amabilité que je dois à votre fiancé. Quand à ce qui concerne votre invitation, la réponse est bien évidemment « non ».

Vexée, la sœur de ce _brave _Monsieur tourna les talons en lui souhaitant une nouvelle fois – non, elle n'osa tout de même pas… et bien si ! – un « gai Noël », salua aimablement l'employé et sortit sans un mot de plus. Monsieur Auditore la raccompagna à la porte, puis laissa entrer deux autres messieurs de la quête populaire vêtus d'épais manteaux et frissonnant.

-Messieurs ! salua froidement Cesare en se levant. Devinant que ceux-ci étaient sans doute venus tenter de lui souscrire quelque aide financière pour venir en secours aux pauvres hères ne bénéficiant d'aucun toit.

-Ms Borgia et Machiavelli, je crois, fit le premier en faisant chapeau bas en signe de respect.

-Avons-nous l'honneur de la présence de Mr Borgia ou de Mr Machiavelli, demanda le second en l'imitant.

-Mr Machiavelli, feu mon associé, repose au cimetière depuis maintenant sept ans jour pour jour, répondit Cesare en contournant le bureau pour venir leur faire face directement, les toisant d'un regard froid et méprisant.

-Ho, fit le premier homme en baissant le regard.

-Toutes nos condoleances, ajouta le second du même ton.

-Sept ans, répéta Cesare pour qu'ils se mettent bien en tête qu'il n'en éprouvait pas plus de tristesse aujourd'hui qu'à l'époque. Et que me vaut le plaisir (ou le déplaisir plutôt, songea-t-il) de cotre visite, messieurs ?

-Et bien, Monsieur Borgia, comme chaque année en cette période de paix, nous allons, d'établissement en établissement, demander le soutien financier des propriétaires et des marchands pour offrir aux pauvres hères de la ville un Noël plus décent que le leur permettrait leur misérable condition.

-Aussi, fit le second, ne doutant point de votre grande bonté de cœur, avons-nous pensé vous demander pour quel montant nous pouvions vous inscrire dans notre liste de généreux bienfaiteurs ?

Holà, ils ne devaient point être de la ville, ces deux messieurs bien vêtus, pour oser ainsi espérer la clémence et la bienfaisance de ce _brave _Monsieur Borgia. Ils ne connaissaient pas le personnage, car celui-ci, d'un ton neutre, répondit simplement :

-Pour rien.

Sursautant presque tant la réponse était inattendue, les deux hommes échangèrent en regard, puis le premier se risqua à espérer avec un sourire :

-Vous voulez sans doute dire que vous désirer garder l'anonymat.

-Sottise, fit Cesare en claquant la langue. Etes-vous donc sourd, ou peut être atteint d'une maladie déformant pour vous le sens de mes paroles ? J'ai dit « pour rien », et par là je m'entendais sur le fait que je ne donnerais pas le moindre sous.

-Mais enfin, Monsieur, s'indigna le premier des deux hommes. Nous sommes la veille de Noël, ne me dites pas que cela n'attriste pas un minimum votre personne de savoir qu'en ce merveilleux jour de fête, des gens crèvent de faim et de froid dans les rues de notre cité ?

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit froidement l'autre en posant sur lui un regard méprisant. A moi de vous poser une question à présent Nos prisons ont-elles mis la clé sous la portes ?

-Cestes non, répondit le second homme. Elles sont même plutôt efficaces depuis certain temps.

-Bien, fit Borgia. Et les refuges ? Ont-ils été fermés par quelques autorités ?

-Non, ils accueillent à bras ouverts toutes personnes démunies et ayant besoin d'un toit, poursuivit l'homme.

-Vous voyez, railla soudainement Cesare. Il y a bien assez de structures en place dans cette maudite ville pour que vous n'ayez en aucun cas besoin de venir quémander le moindre centime. Si ces « pauvres hères », comme vous le dites si bien, ne se satisfont pas de ces dernières, si elles ne sont pas assez bien pour eux, ils n'ont qu'à se bouger un peu pour gagner de quoi se nourrir, plutôt que de vivre telles des sangsues accrochées aux honnêtes gens. Et que ceux qui se plaignent encore soient fusillés, cela réglera le problème surpopulation.

Choqué, lés deux hommes restèrent paralysés de stupeur un instant, puis se détournèrent pour sortir au plus vite de cet antre du Diable. Satisfait, Cesare eut un petit sourire en les regardant prendre presque leurs jambes à leurs cous. Il regarda ensuite sa montre à gousset et, constatant qu'il était largement l'heure de fermer boutique, se tourna vers son employé.

-J'imagine que vous désirez avoir congé demain, grinça-t-il froidement.

-Si cela vous conviens, Monsieur, se risqua Federico Auditore avec un sourire contraint.

-Bien sûr, je ne peux me permettre de vous le refuser car cela ferais scandale, fit le maître en allant prendre son manteau à son bureau. On dira que je vous lèse, alors que c'est moi qui suis contraint de perdre de l'argent en payant un employé pour ne pas travailler.

-Ce n'est qu'une fois par an durant une journée, Monsieur, rétorqua très timidement le jeune homme en soufflant la chandelle presque finie.

-Soit, mais soyez là fort en avance le 26 afin de me dédommager de la perte que vous m'occasionner !

-Cela va de soit, Monsieur, fit l'employé en sortant à la suite de son maître dans la rue sombre et glaciale.

Le vent leur mordit le visage, comme s'il désirait le leur arraché de ses griffes. Le brouillard redoublait encore et les lumières des réverbères n'étaient que de vague tâche de lumière au travers. Cesare toisa Federico, qui dégluti en s'inclinant respectueusement. Il s'éloigna ensuite de quelque pas alors que son patron fermait la porte du bureau et jouait de la poignée pour s'assurer qu'elle soit correctement verrouillée, et se risqua à lui lancer :

-Bon réveillon, Monsieur !

Voyant le regard noir de ce _brave _Monsieur se poser sur lui, il partit presque au pas de course et disparut dans le brouillard.

* * *

_Voilà, pour ce premier chapitre, je me suis référer au conte d'origine sans réellement m'en éloigner, mais je pense prendre certaines libertés par rapport au scenario de Monsieur Dickens._

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. A très bientôt j'espère !_

_Merci de m'avoir lu. _


End file.
